


Breaking Bread

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s a human thing, okay?”





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "peanut butter"

“My grace will replenish itself shortly, if I don’t overuse it again,” said Castiel. “What I have left is more than enough to sustain my vessel until then. I don’t understand why you insist on preparing me food.”

“Dude, that’s not the point,” said Dean, pointing a jelly-covered knife at him. “It’s a human thing, okay?”

“Humans have many ‘things’, Dean.”

“Yeah, but this is… Humans need food, right? We don’t get enough, we die. So sharing food is a sign of human acceptance and hospitality. Don’t they talk about ‘breaking bread’, like, all the time in the _Bible_?”

“They do,” Cas allowed. “Especially when the giver had limited stores to fund his generosity, or when the one receiving had great need. Neither applies to us.”

“Yeah, but people also give other people food because they _want_ to,” said Dean, turning back to the counter. “Stuff we made with our own two hands, just to make somebody else happy. And I know you hate eating when you’re all angeled up, because you can taste every molecule of dirt that was on these peanuts before they got turned into butter, or whatever, so I gotta take my chances when you’re nearer to human size.”

“I hadn’t considered it that way,” said Cas. “I try to be mindful of your need to eat, and I know of your fondness for pie. But I can’t say I ever thought about why humans prepare and eat the foods they do. Sam’s ‘rabbit food’ seems just as unappealing to me as your pie.”

“Blasphemy,” said Dean, but he was smiling. “Sit down.”

Cas frowned, but sat at the table. Dean joined him a moment later, carrying a large plate that held about a dozen triangular half-sandwiches, some of which had the crusts neatly removed, and some with the crusts still on. He set the plate on the table, next to the two glasses of milk already there.

“PB&J,” said Dean, nudging it a little closer to Cas. “The trick is to put peanut butter on _both_ sides of the bread, so it doesn’t get soggy.”

“A wise precaution,” said Cas. He selected a sandwich with the crust still attached, and took a bite. His senses were a little more acute than the human norm, even with his grace depleted, but not so much that he couldn’t enjoy the simple flavors of creamy peanut butter and strawberry jelly on white bread.

“So?” Dean prompted, after a moment.

The angel chewed and swallowed. “This is quite good,” he said. “I can see why you like these.”

“Awesome,” said Dean.

THE END


End file.
